


Jewel

by remanth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, Sheriarty - Freeform, inner monologue, jewel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last few minutes before Sherlock appears on the roof, Jim reflects on his plan and the jewel he plans to add to his crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewel

_Honey, you should see me in a crown._

I’ve worked a long time to get to where I am. Set up schemes and plots and plans, left little clues and information and puzzles. I spent so much time being bored that my design became the most important thing to me. My design and the man I was trying to snare in it. We are so alike, giants in a world of ants. We even began in the same place, all those years ago. A single name that bound us together, one on either side. Of course, we both walked away from Carl Powers without being caught or listened to. For me, that was part of the thrill. I got away with _murder_ , plain and simple. But Sherlock, dear Sherlock, was sent on an obsessive quest. He wants to help this rabble of ants because he wasn’t able to help poor Carl Powers. And meanwhile, they torment and gloat, not recognizing the genius that resides among them.

Sherlock will be the preeminent jewel in my crown, the force of good twisted to my side. Imagine what we could accomplish, dear Sherlock and I working together. Nothing and no one would stop us and we would own the world. Of course, there was Johnny-boy to consider. Sherlock’s pet doctor, the one he seemed to connect to. There was nothing extraordinary about the man, he was as normal as normal could be. In a word, boring. What did he have that drew Sherlock so strongly? I could see it, when I spied to make sure my plans were going as they should be. The cabbie was merely my opening gambit, the way I introduced myself openly to Sherlock. Though I was surprised to learn that John had shot him. _That_ I wasn’t expecting at all. Maybe that’s what draws Sherlock to him, the ability to be surprising even once you’ve deduced everything about him.

But it doesn’t matter now, really. Soon Johnny-boy will be dead along with that simpering landlady and the annoying DI. Sherlock will be alone again and mine to mold into the beautifully dangerous mind I know lurks just beneath the surface. I hear his footsteps now, climbing purposefully up the stairs to the roof. In just a few minutes, my plan will come to fruition. Either we both walk off this roof, together, or neither of us does. I want the jewel that is Sherlock Holmes and I will have it. Or we will both be destroyed in the pursuit. How thrilling, really. Listening to the song on my phone that always represented my boredom to me, I realize that I’m no longer bored. My heart is pumping and my chest heaving with deep breaths. I don’t know which way this will go and that’s exciting. I’m finally alive and Sherlock is here to enjoy it. And now, the door opens, the curtain rises, and Sherlock enters the final act of our play. Come, my jewel. Join me and don’t look back.


End file.
